<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams by GalwitMystoEggos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091660">Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalwitMystoEggos/pseuds/GalwitMystoEggos'>GalwitMystoEggos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2007?? idk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, i dont feel like posting my show canon sin yet so theres this!, part of that yin &amp; yang au, things are just weird after what happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalwitMystoEggos/pseuds/GalwitMystoEggos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>vexacus apologizes. finally. - part of my au where secondary villains Just Don't Die</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimazu/Vexacus (Power Rangers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tl;dr of my personal confusing universe: show is completely canon but ns villains escaped the abyss after a few years and eventually found new places to stay. this is early on in their journey. slight au "explanation" in yin&amp;yang (ok it made sense in the summer. help)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “No, I didn’t mean it, really. Please, no!”  </em> Vexacus woke up with a start. He placed a hand on his chest to calm his breathing. He shook his head. He had lost count of the dreams by then. This shouldn’t be bothering him that much, not all these years later. His cybernetic eye scanned the camp, Motodrone and Zurgane hadn’t stirred. The pile of Kelzaks, who cares? The Wolfblades were who knows where. And Shimazu…? Right. Right there, barely three feet away. Always insisted on sleeping nearby. Vexacus didn’t mind.<br/>
<br/>
But right then, Vexacus wanted nothing more than to hold Shimazu in his arms and—what was he thinking? That was old news. They were ok enough, anyway. Shimazu, as annoying but endearing as ever, never more than a few feet away at all times. Vexacus still couldn’t wait to finally live his own life once more. At least, he kept telling himself that.<br/>
<br/>
Shimazu, the warlord resurrected now three times, who was the funny one, the peacemaker, the only one Vexacus got along with. The one who was as formidable as he was adorable. As if Vexacus would ever let him hear <em>that</em>. Shimazu, the one who had more kills under his belt than Vexacus could dream of, though he never bragged about it. He was the one Vexacus was actually fond of. The one that was supposed to help him take over Lothor’s army and eventually earth.<br/>
<br/>
The one he watched die…<br/>
<br/>
Why did he care? He worked for no-one, he apologized to no-one, and yet he felt like he owed Shimazu an apology, and then some. Vexacus never cared for friends, everyone was expendable anyway. But with Shimazu, he finally felt comfortable enough. Shimazu wasn’t as expendable, but of course he still was. But he was also a friend. Quite nearly a lover even, if Vexacus really wanted to think about those couple… several encounters. But for some reason, he decided against letting Shimazu go with him to the end. For some reason, his pride didn’t let him stop Lothor’s obnoxious nieces, kill them before they could get Shimazu.<br/>
<br/>
He’d make excuses, he didn’t actually kill Shimazu himself, though he was going to. He was almost certain wouldn’t have been able to, like a coward. Shimazu came back to life again, anyway. Two more times. But then Vexacus would remember how much it <em> hurt </em>to see Shimazu murdered, pleading for his life. He’d remember how fond Shimazu was of him. How sweet he was. The little touches, the hand holding, the kiss sneaking.<br/>
<br/>
Ok, so Shimazu wasn’t just a friend or an ally, he was more. He was more until it was time to actually put the plan into action. And of course things were different after that. Shimazu was closed off at first. Uncomfortable, maybe. So much had happened all around, that Vexacus refused to think twice. And even when he warmed up once more, Shimazu never asked for an apology or an explanation; he was just glad to be with Vexacus again. So it was completely reasonable to never bring it up. The repeated nightmares told Vexacus otherwise.<br/>
<br/>
Vex shifted a bit, trying to get Shimazu to at least stir. “You’re up,” Shimazu mumbled after a few seconds, barely intelligible. “C’mere.” Shimazu would never remember it, but he was usually clingy in his sleep, or half-asleep states. He’d grab onto Vexacus whenever he could. He’d always mention how well he slept those nights. Vexacus obliged, and laid next to him, pulling Shimazu against his chest. “You’re warm.” Vexacus laughed softly, and against his better judgment, snuggled into him.<br/>
<br/>
But that morning, Shimazu woke up still in Vexacus’ arms. He panicked momentarily, but then just patted Vexacus’ arm to wake him up. Not that he wanted to, of course. But he knew the results would be disastrous otherwise. "Vexacus," Shimazu whispered harshly. He patted Vex’s arm again. “Hey, wake up before Zurgane gives you problems.”<br/>
<br/>
Vexacus finally woke up, releasing Shimazu and mumbling a thank you. Shimazu sat up, but stayed next to him. Vexacus sat up, peering over at their campmates, who were still dead asleep. They would be for a good hour. He swallowed, watching Shimazu watch the sun glittering through the trees. How could he be so innocent sometimes? How could he have let him die?<br/>
<br/>
Shimazu felt Vexacus’ gaze on him. He turned around. “What?” he asked.<br/>
<br/>
Vexacus sighed heavily. “I’m sorry.”<br/>
<br/>
The gravity in his voice caught Shimazu by surprise, but he shrugged it off. “For what? Looking at me? Not pushing me off you last night?”<br/>
<br/>
Vexacus shook his head. “What I did… to you. Then. It won’t stop nagging at me. I keep having dreams. I know that shouldn’t be my motivation, and it’s not. Not completely.”<br/>
<br/>
Shimazu scooted closer, facing him. He knew what was coming, though he never expected to hear it. He didn’t want to hear it. “Vex…”<br/>
<br/>
“I shouldn’t have—”<br/>
<br/>
Shimazu held up his hand to stop him. “I don’t want the reminder.” It came out harsher than he intended. “We’re ok, Vex. I’m fine now, it’s all ok.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>It's not ok</em>, Vexacus wanted to say. But Shimazu wanted him to drop it. Instead, he murmured, “Just as long as you know I’m sorry, more than sorry.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I know now.” Shimazu leaned forward and kissed Vexacus softly, running his fingers over his gills. He couldn't resist it, because just <em>sleeping</em> on Vexacus was nowhere near what he wanted, despite still acting reserved at times. He smiled gently, resting his hand over Vexacus' heart. “I accept your apology.”<br/>
<br/>
Normally Vexacus would bristle at the intimate contact, but not then. Not after the dreams, not after finally deciding to make it right with Shimazu. For that one fleeting moment, they were back on the ship. No betrayal, no wounds, just ...love. Vexacus touched his hand over Shimazu’s. “Thank you.”<br/>
<br/>
But this wasn't the ship. They weren't <em>together</em>. This was the forest. This was their journey to freedom and their new lives. Vexacus' new life. His peaceful, quiet life in solitude, away from all of them. Away from Shimazu. He reluctantly dropped his hand and sighed. Shimazu stood then, helping Vexacus to his feet, and purposefully not letting go. "I miss it, you know? These little talks. I...wish we could have them again. Under better circumstances."<br/>
<br/>
"I do too." Vexacus reached to cup Shimazu's face, but pulled back immediately. His voice hardened again. "But you know as well as I do we can't go back."<br/>
<br/>
"Vex..."<br/>
<br/>
Vexacus shook his head, almost remorsefully. Shimazu watched as he walked away, any hope of further amends disappearing with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>